No Son of Mine
by Remorseful Passion
Summary: Percy reminisces the night everything changed between he and his family.


**No Son of Mine**

**Disclaimer:** Characters ar Rowling's and lyrics belong to Genesis.

**Author's Note: **I got an idea for a ficcie like this one from listening to Phil Collins & Genesis' "No Son of Mine." At first, I wanted to write about Draco and his father. You know, typical _Lucius doesn't like Hermione_. It was tempting to, but as I thought it over, I thought it would make more sense for Percy and his father to have the broken bond, because of the situations that happened in the fifth book. This is my first song fic, so it might not be much, but I'm proud of how it turned out. I've sensed that my writing has tured more serious. Mature, actually. Because there's nothing wrong with humor.

I hope you enjoy, and reviews are very much appreciated.

__

_--_

__

_Well the key to my survival_

_Was never in much doubt_

_The question was how i could keep sane_

_Trying to find a way out_

Percy Weasley was sitting in his office desk at the Ministry. His head was bent low over a tall stack of papers, scribbling hurriedly on a piece of parchment.

He finished the last sentence, and looked at it. He sighed, and shook his head. He wiped his handkerchief over his freckled face, and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

He looked over the letter he was penning.

__

_Things were never easy for me_

_Peace of mind was hard to find_

_And i needed a place where i could hide_

_Somewhere i could call mine_

He coughed, a short, hacking cough. He wrinkled his brow in concentration, ignoring the sounds coming from his open window. He devoted himself wholly to getting his thoughts on paper.

He'd always wanted a career in the Ministry. Fudge has been his idol as a child, and still was. He still aspired to be half what the man was.

When Percy had received a career offer in the Ministry, he'd been thrilled. He'd actually run down the stairs to tell his mother the news. He glowed inwardly as he remembered how his parents had reacted. His mother had been so proud, beaming and crying at the same time.

His father had been filled with joy himself when he saw his third son succeed to something he had dreamed for and worked so hard for.

His brothers hadn't been so thrilled, and Ginny hadn't said anything.

How disappointed he was, seeing his siblings react such to glorious news.

He bit back his feelings and embraced the happiness his parents emanated.

**For me**, he thought.** Me.**

__

_I didn't think much about it_

_Til it started happening all the time_

_Soon i was living with the fear everyday_

_Of what might happen that night_

At the Ministry, Percy had been vulnerable to all sorts of opinions.

Political debates took place between cubicles every day.

Unfortunately for Percy, he'd heard Fudge being criticized too many times for him to stay quiet. Fudge and he shared the same opinions, the same ideals.

He'd started to take part in them, continually trying to change their minds, to show them how right Fudge was.

That was when he'd started to note a change in his parents. They had always criticized Fudge, but after Fudge had ignored Harry Potter's convinced tale of having actually seen He-Who-Must-Be-Named rise again.

Percy, too, had scorned Harry, dismissing the story as folderol. What he really hadn't liked was how his parents hung onto every single word of the boy.

__

_I couldn't stand to hear the_

_Crying of my mother_

_And i remember when_

_I swore that, that would be the_

_Last they'd see of me_

_And i never went home again_

One night, he'd just had enough. All that talk about Fudge, and all the glances everyone kept on throwing each other whenever he spoke about the Minister for Magic.

He'd told them, coldly, harshly, insensitively, that their opinions in politics differed too much. He couldn't stay under their roof any longer. How they could believe pathetic lies slipping out of such a crazed characters, he said, was beyond him.

He'd uttered many other such prases, each one more brutal and heartlesss than the previous.

He remembered the fitful crying of his mother, his father's shocked expression.

He remembered as he'd walked towards the door, how he'd turned, and viciously telling them not to contact him. He'd never come back.

__

_They say that time is a healer_

_And now my wounds are not the same_

_I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say _

As the months passed by, Percy's conscience cornered him. He would spend weeks without sleeping, hardly eating, engaged in a fitful combat between his mind and his heart.

The official blow of having left his family in such cruel and ruthless fashion tormented him. he had done what he had wanted so long ago.

Victory was fruitless.

And the year after, when world had found out that the Dark Lord had truly risen, Percy had been utterly flabbergasted.

His parents. He'd hurt them so much.

That very night Percy had gone back to the Burrow. He wanted his parents' forgiveness.

He had stood thee, dumbly, in frot of the door.

His throat was stuck and his heart in a knot. He rang the bell, and even now still remembered its sweet chiming.

Heartache had been his constant companion.

__

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_He looked me straight in the eyes_

His father had opened the door, and staggered back when he saw who was waiting outside, waiting to talk.

Percy couldn't meet his father's stern gaze. He wanted to fall into his mother's arms. He wanted his father's praise.

He wanted their love back.

His father invited him in.

Percy had tried explaining, but the words only mixed themselves up. He wasn't sure what ha wanted to say. His mind, heart and body weren't corresponding.

He was breaking down.

And as he struggled with the feeble explanations, Percy's father only looked at him, anger and pain contorting his features.

__

_He said:_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

Percy looked up, anguish filling every revice of himself.

Tears threatened to fall.

__

_You walked out, you left us behind_

_And you're no son, no son of mine._

Percy's head bent in shame.

He left, not even bothering to look back.

It was too much for him to handle.

He remembered how it had rained that night.

The weather had been a mirror of his emotions.

He walked in the woods surrounding his home, where he'd spent a lot of his childhood promenading and basking in trees, reading famous books by famous Muggles.

Hugo, Shakespeare, Doyle.

He'd learned nothing from them.

__

_Oh, his words how they hurt me, i'll never forget it_

Percy couldn't get his father's word out of his head.

**No son of mine, no son of mine.**

__

_And as the time, it went by, i lived to regret it._

The evenings he spent alone, avoiding people, engrossing himself further into his work.

The words of his father still echoed in his head.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

Tears fell as Percy continued his letter, the memories tearing at him, as they did every night before he fell asleep.

__

_But where should i go,_

_Please tell me what should i do_

No son of his, he thought.

"No son of his," he whispered fervently.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

Over and over, he pictured his father, his face, the anger. Was there a trace of sadness? Percy wondered often.

__

_But i came here for help, oh i was looking for you_

A sob escaped the man's lips.

His heart was wrenched in two.

__

_Well the years they passed so slowly_

_I thought about him everyday_

He'd spent years with no words from his parents.

No words from his family.

Had the twins graduated?

How was Ron's final year going?

Was Ginny better?

Questions without answers whinded themselves into his thoughts.

__

_What would i do, if we passed on the street_

_Would i keep running away_?

What if he saw his father on the elevator at the Ministry?

What would he say?

What would his father say?

__

_I__n and out of hiding places_

_Soon i'd have to face the facts_

Or would they just ignore each other?

__

_That, we'd have to sit down and talk it over_

_And that would mean going back_

He wondered what would happen if he went back now.

__

_They say that time is a healer_

_And now my wounds are not the same_

He couldn't.

He just couldn't.

__

_I rang that bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say_

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_He looked me straight in the eyes_

He could still see his father.

Just like yesterday.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

No son of yours.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

No son of yours.

__

_When you walked out, you left us behind_

_And you're no son, you're no son of mine_

"I'm not!" he cried out in anguish.

__

_Oh, his words how they hurt me, i'll never forget it_

_And as the time, it went by, i lived to regret it_

He slipped onto the floor and grabbed his knees.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

Hot tears rolled down his stres-worn face.

__

_But where should i go, please tell me should i do_

He couldn't contain himself any longer.

He didn't know what to do.

All sense had jumped out the window.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

"I'm no son of yours," he cried.

__

_But i came here for help, oh i was looking for you_

He had lost.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine - oh_

No son of his, he thought bitterly.

__

_You're no son -_

A bad son. Careless, loveless. Inensitive, stupid, evil.

He pulled at his hair frantically.

__

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

No son of yours.

Percy wept again.

He stood up, slowly, evaluating his strength.

Rolling up the parchment he'd been writing on, he sealed it with red wax.

As he tied it to his owl's leg, Percy happened to glance out of the window.

It was raining.

**--**

**End note: **Keep in mind that this piece hasn't been edited, since I was in such a hurry to post. Sorry for any mistakes, or whatnot.


End file.
